Strange Awakening
by hejko-chan
Summary: As a result to a blow in the head, Shorty faints & when she wakes up, she realizes that she's in the same bed as Beast. It then shows that his reason for beeing there is a completely different from what she had thought...


First of all, I would like to point out that I do not, I repeat **do not **own the X-Men.

I **do** however, own Shorty & Rouskie while Switch is the property of Ariadan, a friend of mine.

Secondly, I appologize in advancce for any & all spelling errors, since English is not my first language & I only know a few words in Russian.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she came to, was that she had a slight headache, and so she kept her eyes closed while she tried to remember what had happened. But all she could remember previous to everything going black and silent, was an intense pain in the back of her head. But now, when she could both hear and see things again, she noticed that there was a sound, coming from her general position. A few moments later, she realized that the sound was slow and steady, like when someone is sleeping softly. At first, she just figured that she was hearing herself breathe, and ignored it, but when a snore was heard, she frowned a little and opened her eyes before she looked around the room. The second later, she froze as something heavy settled across her midsection and then gently pulled towards something hard. She couldn't help but to let out a small, surpriced yelp which in turn made the rather loose grip tighten a little. When she un-froze again, she tried to escape the grip, but in between her efforts to leave the bed as sneakily as possible & not making any more noice than she absolutely had to, she failed to notice that the person being behind her was waking up. By happenstance, she glanced downwards towards the heavy thing lying across her midsection and realized that it was an arm. A left one, covered in what looked like some kind of darkly colored... fur. After making sure that her eyes hadn't been deciveing her, she made an effort to relax and soon enough, the tight grip around her loosened enough for her to be able to turn around and look onto the one person who could easily rival any Hollywood hunk when it came to looks and her all-time favorite teacher at the school; Henry Phillip McCoy. 'Hank' to his friends, 'Beast' to his enemies & 'Hanky' to her. She never called him that out loud, of course, but she still referred to him as that in her mind. She looked up at him with a wondering smile on her face after she placed her head on his massive shoulder. She was just about to ask him what they were doing in the same bed when he beat her to it. 

"Good morning, sunshine." He removed the hair that was lying in front of her face as he returned the smile. "Everything's okay now, you're safe here." He began stroking her back in a soothing manner and then pressed a small peck on her furred forehead.

Finding his behaviour strange, a small frown settled on her face as she looked up into his big, blue eyes. "Safe?"

"Yes. The man & the woman who kidnapped you are in jail now." The large man explained slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.

"Kidnapped?" She repeated as she got up to lean on her forearm.

"I know that it's only been six weeks since we found & rescued you, Jamie, but you have to let it go." Hank stated with a small sigh. "This is the forth time this week alone that you've had a nightmare." He pulled her a little closer to his massive chest and held her there for a moment or two before he let go of her again. It had been one of his imfamous bear-hugs, which could easily have broken her ribcage if she'd been a little more fragile.

"Eh..." She began, but fell silent again when she realized that whatever she said, it'd come out sounding wierd, and since the world was wierd enough for the moment, she decided to keep her chaotic thoughts to herself before she gave him a small smile and nuzzled closer. And just as she was about to close her eyes, Hank did something that she wouldn't have expected in a million years; he pulled her on top of him, so that she was lying practically spreadeagle across his chest, and handed her the plushie Rouskie had given her for their 16th birthday before he pulled the blanket over them. "Try to get some more sleep, darling." He cooed and gave her a gentle kiss as he petted her hair with one hand and held her in place with the other.

A small frown settled on her face, but she only nodded before she closed her eyes and slowly went back to sleep.

X

The next time she woke up, the sun was shining in between the curtians, but instead of opening her eyes, she snuggled deeper down in the bed. The only thing that would make it better now, would be if someone, preferrably Hanky or Rouskie, came and gave her breakfast in bed. She sighed blissfully before she remembered what had happened the last time she hadn't opened her eyes directly after waking up, and so, she shot up into a sitting position, and found herself looking into the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. After a quick glance around the rest of the room, she realized that she was in Hank's room. At first, she found that conclusion to be strange, but when she rememebered that the larger man was too big and/or too heavy for regular things, everything started to make sense. Or well, not everything, but some of it. When she turned to look at the clock radio she knew he kept on his bed side table, her stomach growled loudly. _Yeah, I didn't get any dinner yesterday... I had totally forgotten about that._ She thought to herself with a small smile when the weird sounds repeated themselves. _But it's only nine o'clock, so I should be able to get some breakfast..._  
She nodded at that thought and threw the blanket off her before she placed her feet on the floor and bent down to pick up her clothes. When she was dressed, she made the bed and was just about to leave the room when there was a knock at the door. She hesitated for a moment before she opened the door, looking up at Piotr.

"Um.. Can I help you?" She asked after a moments pause and gave him a small smile.

"Is Hank there?" The large Russian asked before returning the smile.

"I haven't seen him." She shook her head. "He might already have gone to the lab."

"Njet. The lab is beeing re-built." He told her before he bent down so that he was somewhat at eye-level with her. "When you see him, could you tell him that I need to talk to him?"

"Sure. Will do." Her smile grew before she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Da swedanja."

"Da swedanja."


End file.
